


Sisyphus

by duomiaomiao



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duomiaomiao/pseuds/duomiaomiao
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 59





	Sisyphus

如果世界的英雄不是他就好了。  
克劳德偶尔会这么想，在他发呆的时候，在他无能为力的时候，或者说——  
故事的结局一般会写做，在战胜结束灾难离去以后，黑暗终于褪去，人们又过上了幸福快乐的生活，创伤会被岁月磨平，新生命的诞生会安抚曾经逝去的悲痛。  
他不喜欢用英雄自居，他宁愿依然是那个普通的，毫不起眼的看到。因为每一个这样的故事都不会在最后书写英雄会怎样，他会不会还在为逝去的同伴哭泣，他是否还沉浸在过往的悲痛中无法自拔。大家都默认英雄会像童话结局一样——  
得汝所愿。  
克劳德在梦中惊醒过很多次，可能记不清楚他到底梦到了什么，但是醒来的时候枕巾和脸颊都是濡湿的，甚至于他开始迷茫他到底又梦到了什么？  
是无法再回到的故乡？还是逝去的友人？甚至他是为自己而感到悲伤还是为了他人流泪，克劳德自己都分不清了。  
是的，如果说在离开家乡的时候他的愿望是成为英雄，到目前为止已经得偿所愿了的话，那么他也为此付出了足够的、甚至超额的代价。  
得汝所愿，失汝所爱。  
他是英雄克劳德，也是当年那个天真害羞不善交际、甚至性格有些软弱的来自尼布尔海姆的乡下少年，一开始就不像是乐观热情而又坚毅勇敢、永远怀抱梦想的扎克斯。  
自由的代价足够沉重，扎克斯已经竭尽全力甚至用生命替他和自己付清了这份了解束缚所需要的代价。而成为英雄的代价更加痛苦，不平凡的道路注定要用平凡的快乐去铺垫。失去的太多甚至于最后似乎真的成功的时候，他的心仿佛被撕扯成两块了。  
一半在随着人们的欢呼而高兴，一半在为无法活到今日的同伴和友人悲怮。破碎的幸福并不能够真正的让人忘记过往的悲痛，尖锐的碎片只能一次又一次划开永远无法愈合的伤口。  
他还活着，作为克劳德活着，他还背负着扎克斯和爱丽丝的愿望，只要他还活着他就是他们存在过的证明。但是他疲惫着，痛苦而又逃避地想要放弃面对那个很少有人会去相信的现实——  
黑暗并没有完全褪去，他还潜伏在阴影里像是伺机露出毒牙吐出信子的毒蛇。对方可以凭借心情就来打破宁静和平和，他可以出现在任何地方，任何时刻，只要有克劳德在。  
克劳德想，他潜伏在我的血液中，我记忆的阴影处。  
“我们是一体的……”  
“我不会屈服于你。”  
勇士和魔王的故事并没有结束，或者说这仅仅是梦魇和深渊的开端，就像是屠龙者终会变成恶龙，更何况他和萨菲罗斯从某种意义上来说确实“血脉相连”。  
他痛苦的开端，仇恨的源泉都来自于萨菲罗斯，和最初的憧憬融合在一起成就了现在这个克劳德。对于他自己来说他不是勇士，也不是英雄，只是一个复仇者。甚至在他以为复仇成功的那一刻起，还对未来产生了些许迷茫。  
他们都是深渊魔王的眷属，原本的魔王早已死去，但是愚蠢而狂妄的人类妄图掌握那份超凡的力量。他们都是那份狂妄无知下的牺牲品，但是每个人所选择的道路是不同的，昔日的英雄萨菲罗斯选择在得知真相后拾起魔王的冕冠，成为新的魔王带来灾厄。  
甚至于在结束这场灾厄后克劳德发现萨菲罗斯并没有消失，仿佛要回应他曾经有过的那点迷茫一样，不断刺激着他的神经，一次又一次地提醒着他还没有愈合的伤口会带来怎么样的痛苦。  
精神上的苦痛更甚于肉体上的折磨，甚至对方从一开始的只是单纯想让他屈服于暴力和折磨，逐渐变成了更多更加恶劣、堕落、不堪甚至……下流。  
那是他不想去面对的梦魇——  
起初大概是萨菲罗斯在他们打斗中的无理要求，对方还是那个高高在上的神态，嘴角带着扭曲又满足的笑容，理所当然一般命令着：“把你翅膀放出来，我许久没有感受过它的柔软了。”  
克劳德已经在漫长的和萨菲罗斯的对抗过程中学会了忽视对方的言语，毕竟最开始他还会为萨菲罗斯的言辞和态度愤怒，然后他就会发现，萨菲罗斯会从他的痛苦中汲取到快乐，对方会高兴于又找到了自己的弱点或者可以让他更加痛苦的软弱点，以此试图让他屈服。  
所以这次他依然没有把对方的言辞听进去，只是把这句话当做了口头上的挑衅。作为翼人而言翅膀是极其敏感的地方，可能是除了幼时的父母以外连伴侣都不可能随意触碰的地方。更何况在上一次萨菲罗斯口中的“感受柔软”是直接撕了他半扇羽翼。若不是他们同属的深渊血脉恢复能力过于惊人，克劳德可能这辈子都飞不起来了。  
但是显然对方这次不仅仅是口头上的挑衅，在久久得不到回应后对方甚至暂时停下进攻转为防御性地抬手来架住克劳德的下压的刀锋，接下来充斥在克劳德视野里面的就是漫天飞舞的黑羽，在他震惊的目光中更加贴合邪魔一般的形象降临了。  
“……你疯了萨菲罗斯！”  
萨菲罗斯舍弃掉了这具向深渊献祭的躯壳，他以真身降临在了这一小片区域。克劳德几乎可以感受到在一瞬间猛然扩散开又收敛在一定区域内的威压和魔气是怎样翻滚咆哮地涌动着。然后属于萨菲罗斯标志性的那对碧绿竖瞳，伴随着他身后完全舒展开的翼翅再次睁开了。  
“真是不错的表情，好久不见，克劳德。”  
银色的几乎垂地的长发下那张英俊到妖异的面庞，萨菲罗斯在尚且没有觉醒血脉之前依靠这张脸就有足够让人堕落的理由了。他是由魔性和癫狂构成的美态，在黑暗中绝对危险的存在，漆黑的衣物将他看似完整地包裹起来了，却又偏偏露出寒霜一般苍白皮肤的胸膛。  
“不用担心，”他身姿款款游走的样子带着属于魔王无边的威压和堕落的魅力，“我暂时封锁了这一片区域，不会有人打扰到我们。”  
衣摆下那条长长地蛇尾游移着，银白的鳞片闪烁着金属一般冰冷的光泽。  
“我是真的很想念那对黄金羽翼柔软的触感啊克劳德，不要逼我把它们撕下来带回去作为今日我们会面的珍藏。”  
即便是并没有准备好，克劳德依然坚决的举起了手上的重剑：“我拒绝。”  
分身和真身的武力值差异巨大，即便是克劳德有一定心理准备也没想到会这么快就一败涂地。他被蛇身缠绕着，对方就像是要进食的巨蟒一般慢条斯理地裹挟着自己的猎物，把对方摆出可心的进食姿势，用绝对压倒性地力量镇压下所有的反抗。  
克劳德似乎都能听到自己浑身骨头被碾压地嘎吱作响的声音。  
“或者说，你需要我的引导才能放出翅膀？”  
“你……做……梦……唔……”  
克劳德听得到血管里面开始呼啸的风声，被勒得太紧又太过于用力，他连气都喘不上来了，血液全部都在往大脑里面涌动，耳边全是这样斑驳又杂乱的水流声和风声。萨菲罗斯却用一种饶有趣味的目光盯着他，长长的蛇信影影绰绰地在他嘴唇之间摆动，但是他的下半身蛇躯却更加用力了，骨骼被勒出的细小噼啪格外在这场无声的对抗中格外的清晰。  
然后出于本能的，有翼一族在抵抗外力束缚的本能，克劳德的背后直接轰然推开了两扇纯金色的翼翅。  
“真是个乖孩子。”  
克劳德在下意识的挣扎，翼族被触碰到翅膀的感受难以向外族形容，但是作为同样拥有翅膀的翼蛇，萨菲罗斯绝对是故意的……恶意的……  
难以描述的颤栗在羽翼下面涌动，对方不知轻重而且带着恶意的抚摸让混杂了麻痒和疼痛，以及肌肉痉挛颤抖的抽搐在每一寸皮肤下面翻滚着。克劳德到了这个时候才发现疼痛并不是最难以忍受的感觉，那种混杂了无法遏制的麻痒和刺痛才是他压抑不住呻吟的酷刑。  
“啊……混蛋……唔……”  
向来内向又寡言的克劳德也忍不住用他所知道的为数不多的脏话也好怒骂也好来诅咒萨菲罗斯了，但是这对萨菲罗斯来说没有半点伤害，他似乎还挺高兴看到落在他掌控中的小鸟还如此“活蹦乱跳”，甚至还恶意摁了摁对方翅根的位置。  
“……混蛋！！！”  
被束缚住的克劳德猛地弓起了身体，那对本来在胡乱拍打着对其上下其手的萨菲罗斯的黄金羽翼僵直地完全向后张开，一瞬间他身上每一根羽毛都炸开了。  
“我其实不想把事情搞得这么麻烦的，”萨菲罗斯揉捏着那一小块敏感而又稚嫩的皮肤，看着克劳德倔强又受不了这种刺激的表情，“不过让我看到你这副模样也很值得，我给你点奖励吧？”  
他没法拒绝，也无从拒绝，克劳德甚至现在连辱骂的词语都说不出来了。他感受到对方冰冷的手抚摸过他的脖子，沿着那一小片肌肤反复摩挲着，然后在他毫无准备的那一刻，一阵无法忽视的刺痛从脖颈上炸开。  
萨菲罗斯用他的毒牙，咬住了落在掌控中的黄金鸟。  
克劳德不知道那种毒会有什么作用，仿佛那一刻灵魂都被抽离身体了，身体每一寸地方的掌控权都归于对方。就像是萨菲罗斯说过的那样，他们本来就是一体的。每一寸血液开始翻滚，带着热度和呼啸在皮肤下流淌，那是久违的呼唤和埋藏已久的渴求在一瞬间喷发。  
他们确实是同脉相生。  
克劳德一直在压抑着，作为被深渊眷属后的受害者，他的每一寸骨血都在响应着来自魔王的呼唤，而他的记忆、他的意志却告诉他绝对不能沉沦于黑暗。  
他绝对，绝对不要屈服于萨菲罗斯，他不会忘了过往的伤痛和仇恨，那些苦痛攀附着他的血脉在燃烧，时刻都在提醒着家乡是如何覆灭在那场大火之中，亲人和朋友到底是如何离他而去。  
萨菲罗斯的影子就根治在他这份仇恨之中，如果单纯为了可以轻松的走向明天而舍弃亦或者是放下这份仇恨，他和萨菲罗斯到底有何区别？  
他要活着，满怀着苦痛和仇恨活着。  
“你还是和当年一样，”萨菲罗斯的声音冰冷的流水一般划过他的耳边，“无论是心智还是年龄，我应该感谢宝条给你改造的时候选了个好时段吗？”  
什么……  
克劳德僵直住了，他甚至失去了思考的余地，他似乎听不懂萨菲罗斯在说什么，但是好像又明白了什么。以至于他的表情过于震惊和茫然，连萨菲罗斯都露出了玩味的笑容。  
“原来你不知道……”  
大提琴一般悦耳的声音本就是恶魔的低语，萨菲罗斯凑得更近了，甚至可以感受到冰冷的唇贴在滚烫皮肤上的感觉：“从你的血脉彻底属于深渊的那一刻起，你的时光就被定格了，我本来以为你只是身体停留在了16岁，没想到这么多年你的心智也没增长多少。”  
其实这都是有迹可循的，但是依照克劳德的迟钝，他并没有发现……或者说哪怕发现了什么，他也自欺欺人地摁在了心底。  
他不想……他在逃避，他不愿意在熟悉的朋友伙伴面前露出这一面，属于深渊的本相或者是让他们担心追问的事实。于是他选择了当做一只鸵鸟，仿佛没有什么事情发生，那就什么也不会发生。  
蛇毒发作的很快，短短几句话的功夫，他身上的力气就流逝地差不多了，然而心跳却意外的快，血液在涌动发出了砰砰砰的声音。  
“刚刚就发现了，”萨菲罗斯的一只手依然摁在他的翅膀根部，一只手就沿着对方削瘦的背部往下滑动，抚摸过紧绷的细腰在侧腰的肌肉上享受一般抚摸了几下，然后就朝着他裆部伸去，“如果摸这里的话，克劳德……”  
“你很兴奋啊。”  
“是我让你这么兴奋吗？”  
“还是说年轻的身体这么受不住刺激？”  
“我没记错的话，你好像也没有这样的经验吧？”  
那双竖瞳流露出的神色露骨又兴奋，萨菲罗斯似乎找到了什么新的乐趣。  
“我改主意了，我觉得既然你不愿意响应杰诺瓦的召唤的话，我们用另一种方式完成再结合怎么样？”  
“我能让你痛苦，也能让你堕落，记住这份苦痛，还有……”  
他堕入了无边的狱火。  
疼痛，难以描述的刺激，本能和抗拒的意识，一切都杂糅在一起。这是他赐予你的，从肉体上到精神上，用那种高高在上的态度，恩赐一般无礼又强行的塞入寡廉鲜耻的东西。恍惚那一刻克劳德所能感知到一切，他能听见的呻吟，能看到的摇晃又模糊的场景，能感受到皮肤下翻滚的灼热血脉涌动，一切都是魔王恩赐的荣幸。  
在萨菲罗斯看来服侍他便是克劳德尚且存世的理由，急促而又密集的电流簇拥着洗刷过每一条神经和回路，过分的放松和酥麻溶解掉了骨骼一样，让人完全沉浸进去的一瞬间又恶意地、如同电流汇成抽打神经的鞭子，带来那种带来疼痛甚至死亡的尖锐感。  
“唔……混蛋……”那双带着魔晄色泽的大眼睛瞬间盈满了水色，眉间紧皱不像是痛苦倒像是承受着太过分的欢愉一般，“啊啊……你……你……唔！”  
带着尖锐鳞片的粗壮长蛇一般的躯体，配合着摩挲在他身体各个部位的一双手，还有对方嘴唇磨蹭擦过皮肤带来了沾染着水意的冰凉，无时无刻不在提醒着他腹部被细小的鳞片摩擦过带着难以忽视的灼热。  
“你……的毒……到底……”  
“只有麻痹的作用哦……”  
萨菲罗斯嘴角带着那种不怀好意的笑容，他明明知道毒液里面不仅仅只有麻痹的作用，也不告诉对方在被窒息和强压下发生这种反应很正常，甚至于他知道有翼一族的翅膀禁不起触碰却还在过分地揉捏着那一小片皮肤。  
感觉是湿乎乎地被黏住了手脚掉入了泥淖中，克劳德想，他觉得肯定是毒素带来的副作用，明明这片区域除了他之外只有翻滚的魔气和萨菲罗斯。但是眼前或者脑海里浮现的完全是没有见过的、仿佛完全是臆想中才可能出现的，或者是根本不可能出现的或许是淫靡、绮丽而又过分华美的景致，以及一切不堪入目却又让心跳更加亢奋的肮脏想法。  
然后放肆侵占了克劳德现在所有的想法、感知，遍布神经末梢。  
“你……啊啊啊！”  
他实在忍不住叫出来声，那种撕裂的痛苦在一瞬间更甚过其他感觉，但是不仅仅是苦痛。鳞片磨蹭过大腿内里细嫩的皮肉过于强烈的触感逼得他不住颤抖着，对方狰狞带刺的性器就像是要把他剖开了一样的。但是偏偏他们都属于同一堕落的血脉，于是这一刻相互联系上的快感喷薄而出，让进出撞击中难以忽视的酸胀和疼痛，都夹杂着过快的摩擦带来的热烫刺激。  
“你看，你明明很兴奋的，是喜欢这样吗？”  
萨菲罗斯不过碾压着敏感的地方不过是几下就直接把他逼上了高潮，他的蛇躯把克劳德缠得更紧了，逼迫着对方纤细的腰肢在过度的紧绷中随着有节奏的蠕动和撞击下像是被抽去了骨头一般软下来。  
萨菲罗斯的声音在这个时候更加低沉也更加容易波动心弦，每一个词都直接在心头扣响了回声。明明是让克劳德羞恼的话却逼得他却在这样过度的情绪堆积中不断把自己逼上了一个高潮，然后因为羞愤带来的快感却绵绵不绝的蔓延到四肢百骸。  
黄金鸟一瞬间软了下来，甚至察觉不到困缚着自己的蛇躯放松了压制，他只是神色恍惚到仿佛这一刻已经占据消耗掉了他一生的岁月，亦或者是把今后漫长的人生全部释放在了这一瞬间。  
他没有经验，可能因为身体被定格在了一个微妙的年岁上，但是他又足够敏感和青涩，轻易就让苦痛卷席过度的羞愤，瞬间把他吞没在了翻涌的快感中。偏偏他神色恍惚的时候萨菲罗斯停下了动作，就是要让他体会一下锲入体内的性器到底是如何的狰狞。  
长着刺，比起捅进身体的棒子更像是还在鼓胀的刺球，带着尖锐的疼痛刮擦过甬道里每一寸软肉，带出强烈的刺激和不可言说的磨砺感，更加明确的告诉克劳德什么是可怖一般。比他体温低很多，自己仿佛堕入了冰窟的同时又深深被冰棱剐痛了神经——  
“啊啊……啊……”  
黄金鸟在尖叫，体腔里的嫩肉受不了这样过分的对待，克劳德被萨菲罗斯的举动逼得眼角都红透了，满溢的泪珠濡湿了大半张脸。他茫然的睁大了眼睛甚至察觉不到眼泪的落下，他的腿根酸麻得不像是自己的，被粗长的蛇身缠绕强行分开几乎是大开着露出私密的地方。  
他连话都要说不出来了，张口就是黏腻的带着哭腔的喘息，粗壮的蛇身就绞紧了缠绕的躯体又开始上下蠕动缠绕，萨菲罗斯上半身属于人的那部分皮肤也稍微泛起了点暖色，他的神情从高高在上到带着些许餍足的微眯起眼睛，他看上去非常满意对他所掌控之下的这具身体粗暴的占有。  
给他带来最深刻的被占据的记忆，和最甘美的快感炸裂后的欢愉。  
各色炸开的色斑遮蔽了双眼，看到现在无神地看着不知道哪里，眼前都是一片模糊……  
咚、咚......  
心脏快要跳出来了……  
“乖孩子，你会喜欢的。”  
原本扶着他的腰肢和后脑的手不知道何时转移了目标，徘徊在他侧颈那个牙印上，或者突然转移目标，恶意揉捏着已经挺立起来的绯色突起。濡湿的感觉在伤口处若隐若现的反复被提及，长长的蛇信带着异样的柔韧一路从侧颈往上，趁着对方受不了这种过剩的刺激吐出舌尖的时候，一点一点轻触着，然后时不时拖拽到另一个潮湿而又温度稍低的地方被尖牙似有似无地磨蹭着。  
这种诡异的亲吻带着猛烈凶残的攻击性一点，蛇信过长甚至可以抵到喉咙口，逼迫着克劳德胸腔泛起一阵一阵抽搐地痉挛。那种带着让他窒息的力度和过长的折磨的亲吻，同时夹杂在色情下流而又直接的抚摸中，还有蛇躯像是缠绵一样的缠绕和耸动，让他头晕目眩的时候只觉得热气蔓延在四肢百骸，尤其是小腹那一带酸胀肿烫的让他简直难以忽视。  
他的腿被分的更开了，那个硬热带着刺的、在他体内肆意已久的性器硬生生的拔出了不少，在他尚未反应过来之前，只察觉到自己的髋骨被握住腰肢往下折，然后翅根被强行握住的感觉占据了他全部的思考和反抗动机的时候，萨菲罗斯又猛地强行打开了克劳德身体狠戾地撞入最深处。  
“呜……啊！！”  
那是太长又仿佛只有那么几息的功夫，克劳德的脑袋里面是一片空白的。他自己都分不清楚是不是歇斯底里的被难以接受的刺激逼得哭叫了出来。只能感受到那滚烫的、过于粗长的类似于木椿甚至更加让他觉得不堪的物件，不带丝毫怜惜一般的发狠戳弄碾磨着他不知所措的内壁，让他陷入近乎于绝望的境界。  
克劳德下意识的躲闪逃避着，那种让他感到强烈的不适和过载的快感。但是脑子已经被热度和痛楚完全占据了所有的思考的余地，他连反抗的动作都比平常慢上几拍。但是萨菲罗斯可不会给他适应的时间，仿佛他是个毫不怜香惜玉的猎手，摁在对方髋骨上的那只大手直接又过分地用力，同时几乎是玩味的眼神看着克劳德无助的挣扎着，慢条斯理地享受着这一刻，将对方按向那硬硕的凶器，一点一点地要把他贯穿了一样，那一刹那和他用正宗穿透对方身体的时候产生的是同样的感觉，让萨菲罗斯无比享受的那种感受，是完全掌控克劳德、甚至还要超过很多的快感，这能让对方感受到在自己的攻击下被彻底剖开一般的极致快感和胀痛。   
也能让萨菲罗斯更加享受。  
“不……混蛋……你这个……无耻……”  
克劳德的眼泪落得过快了，连他自己都没有察觉到他已经哭得要喘不过气了，呜咽地反抗反而一个字都没有说清楚，更何况他知道的攻击性的词语并不多，只能任由泪水把脸颊沾染的濡湿一片。可是萨菲罗斯那仿佛刑罚一般的顶弄并没有停下来，看到了他的眼泪反而更兴奋一般越发用力的往内凿弄着，甚至借助于这个姿势把他摁在过于粗长的凶器上，惬意而又过分享用着他那可爱的黄金鸟稚嫩又青涩的身体，被迫去套弄取悦自己的感觉。  
甚至于克劳德只能在这样的攻势下啜泣着、呻吟着，挣扎着伸长手在虚空中抓挠几下后，连腰肢都软下去近乎绝望的软下去。  
很棒的享受，萨菲罗斯舔了舔嘴唇，下体被那高热而又过于紧致的腔体包裹着，性器是他掌控下的一柄凶器，由着他的心意玩弄着对方的身体。翼族的体温远高于冷血生物，这是难得的温暖的享受。萨菲罗斯可以稍微抽出来一点便又猛烈地撞到更深更加软嫩高热的地方，这样就可以享受到柔软炙热的内壁怯生生又无可奈何地咬紧了入侵的事物，几乎是留着泪迎接着他的到来。  
“我觉得你还受得住，更刺激一点怎么样？”  
“不！呜呜！！”  
萨菲罗斯挺入到最深处的动作突然变得凶狠又直接，然后退出的过程缓慢又磨人。在完全撤出去后突然用更大的力气发狠地顶入，破开层层软肉直到最深处。这个过程过于不留余地和漫长了，折腾得克劳德连呜咽的声音都越发的断断续续和微弱了，甚至于他连抗议的话都说不出口了。   
太……太过于……  
他眼前迸溅着各色的光影碎片，那些过于耀眼的光点就像是欲望在神经和肉体上被过度摩擦迸发的火星一般，烧灼得全身上下都带上了些许疼痛的意味。在这样的撞击下，他大腿内侧的肌肉不知道多少次绞紧了又伴随着全身都哆嗦，无可奈何的软了下去。  
他记不清楚他到底高潮了多少次了……  
魔气弥漫中是他和萨菲罗斯最不堪的纠缠在一起的一幕，仿佛时间已经终止一切都没有尽头一般。体内的那根粗壮的事物在变大，边缘变得带着更加明显的楞刺，明确而又嚣张着展示着非人一般的存在。更加粗长而又更加狰狞的彰显着存在感，拼命向克劳德传递着强烈的异样感。甚至于还有那么一两次他的掌心清楚地触碰到了，那种寡廉鲜耻的感觉……  
濡湿的，带着各色液体，触碰到就难以忘记那种带着明显的经络和一层一层梯形的层次条络的粗长的棱柱形态。扎手又过于不堪的硕大，甚至根部和头部都是异于正常形态的粗壮和带着棱刺边缘的凹陷。  
就像是在有意提醒着克劳德——  
你在和宿敌缠绵，你因此而哭泣，甚至爽到虚脱，即便你是被迫的，但是……  
克劳德在噩梦中惊醒，这已经不知道他多少次白日的走神亦或者是夜晚的安眠中回想到那日，甚至他觉得对方此刻就在漆黑的暗处观察着他的表情，带着那种恶意的笑容，时刻准备再让他体会到那一日近乎崩溃的心态——  
“我绝不……绝不原谅……”  
我知道。  
“绝不可能，我不会屈服于你。”  
我很期待。  
“我恨你……”  
很好。  
没有声音响起，但是克劳德觉得自己每一句话都隐约有谁在应和着。他在这个世间仿佛是找不到终点的彷徨者，朝着永远都到不了的终点一般无用前行着。就像是推着石头的西西弗斯，年复一年，日复一日，永远到不了可以解脱的终点。  
我们本来就是一体的。  
“我......并不是孤单一人。”


End file.
